Life Restart
by wildwolf234
Summary: When a girl goes to Freddy's for the job she took, she has no idea what will happen when the clock strikes 12! (sorry suck at summaries) This is the redone version of A Second Life. Sorry Guys, but this is gonna be canceled from now on until, I am done with school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry about that, I had family issues. So here is the first Chapter of Life Restart! R &R(read and review)**

I was driving in my Honda Civic to my new job that I got last Tuesday. It was a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that had all of these animatronics that could make the children happy by singing them songs, giving them tokens, and pizza! I went there to see what it was like and it looked like a kid's heaven to me. I look into the rear view mirror to me hazel blue eyes that were trying to come out of the mop of black and blond hair that covered it. I look back onto the road in front of me keeping my speed at the limit to the road I am on so I wouldn't get pulled over. I pulled the hair out of my eyes with my finger to have it be right next to my face. After a while, I saw the pizzeria coming into few with a few children and parents leaving. It was a quarter 'til 10 in the night so I would get a good look at the place, before I start my night shift as the new night guard. I parked my car in the drive way and locked my car after I got out. I went inside to see only a few people left with some kids sleeping against their parents shoulders. I smiled at them pleasantly and talked to them for a bit to see if they know about the place. While they were talking, I noticed that they were kind of hesitant on the animatronics part of this place. "Those animatronics, are not what they seem..." The father said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "A buddy of mine used to work here. His name was Mike and he was working as the night guard before you. He told me about all this stuff about the animatronics that come to life at night. I never believe him, but he said that if those animatronics come to the Night Guard's Room...close the doors.". I was scared at the most, because I keep on hearing rumors about the animatronics. Although they seem fake, I got a feeling that it is something else, _besides_ fake. I turn around to explore more of the place. It was a few minutes, before a hand grabbed my arm which I greeted by throwing the person over my arm. I look to see who it was and to my surprise, it was my boss. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, sir!" I apologize. "Oh no, it is alright sweetheart!" He said as he got up and brushed his jacket off. "You got one hell of a throw, even for a fat old man like me." He said smiling. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I was in MMA for a while." I said, while rubbing the back of my neck. "No kidding, Mia Jackson, right?" He asked as I nodded, then he said, "I would give you a bonus if you manage to throw those animatronics over your head." He pointed to the animatronics. I noticed that there were two more animatronics. "Who are the new ones?" I asked, "Ah! I forgot to tell you about them! Sorry about that. Now the one over there..." He pointed to white wolf animatronic that had a cheerful look on him. I looked at his eyes and they had a nice icy blue to them. _He's cute,_ I thought to myself. "...is Wolfy(A/N: I know it has been used a lot, but it fits) the White Wolf." He said, then he pointed to a grey and white husky with a blue color around it's neck, "That is Leah over there. They just got restored and brought over here from another animatronic place that was has been abandoned." "That sucks, being in a building to where you have nobody to come to you." "Indeed, you should go, it's reaching midnight". I said my goodbyes and left to where I was stationed at. I look at the time and it was 11:59, I clicked on the audio message that my boss told me about before I left. _Bullshit, there is no such thing about moving animatronics that can stuff you in a suit,_ I thought in my head. I looked at the tablet in front of me and looked throw the cameras. I looked over to where Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and now Wolfy were on stage. I kind of had a feeling inside of me that I had jinxed myself, but brushed it away as paranoia. I flipped through the other cameras and when I came to the stage again, Chica was gone. _What the fuck, where did that bird go?,_ I thought to myself. I looked over at the left window and I almost screamed in fright when I saw the big bird right behind the window. I pressed the door button and that almost scarred me too as a big metal door came crashing down. I looked at the cameras again and noticed Chica _walking away_. I was in total panic! _What did I get myself into?!_

 **POV: WOLFY**

01011001110001110100100101

Error: NIGHTMODE_ENGAGED

VIRUSES:_1_FOUND_0912KILL33731THE01893NIGHT283GUARD939742

I activated myself to see Chica walking back with a pissed off look on her face. "God damn it! He always does that!" She said in a southern accent. "Wolfy," Freddy said in a business accent, "Take care of him" I look at him and said, "Yes, SIR!" In a soldier accent. I look in the left hall and made my way to it, running. My feet make metal clanks as I round the door as I leap at him. I heard a scream from him and we both landed on the floor. I looked down to see who it was. To my surprize, it was a _Her_. She had a white and black night guard outfit and a badge on the right side of her chest. She was white with black hair that had lots of blond streaks in it. She looked like she worked out a lot bit still had a skinny look to it. She was normal and not those...'hour glass' figures. She actually looked a lot more prettier than most of the girls that I had seen. "Um..." she said, "are you gonna kill me?" I realized that I was staring at her for a while and shook my head. "You were not the one that killed us. You have no right to be killed for what you didn't do." I left quickly while leaving her in confusement. _This is going to have to wait._ I looked over at the animatronics and told them what happened. We never came at her again that night...

 **So...How was it? Need work? Maybe? Well that's all for now. See you next time!**


	2. Announcement

**Hey guys, sorry this is not a chapter, but I will be going to a funeral on Saturday morning. My great-grandma passed away on Friday. I will try to post around that time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This is the second chapter of LIFE RESTART!**

It was 6:34 when I came to my studio apartment. It was pretty much how you would imagine it, white paper walls that doesn't conceal any noise from both the outside and the inside. Not that I don't mind, but my neighbors tend to get _'_ noisy' in the night so I end up watching tv until 40 minutes later. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself off(a/n: I am not female so I don't know how to describe a female washing herself). I quickly changed into my nightgown and went to sleep. In what felt like a second, I opened my eyes and got up from my slumber. I was going to get myself a late lunch when I remembered what happened last night. _What does it mean that I am not the murderer_ , I thought to myself. I quickly turned on the tv and went to the news since there wasn't really anything on for my interest. A few hours later when it was 10:00 at night, so I did what I needed to do and drove off to the pizzeria. I got there around 11, because of traffic on the way there so I went inside and did what I could to prepare for tonight. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned my head to the person that did it. My boss gave me a smirk at my quick reaction. "You know, you would be an excellent police officer if you had joined." He said. "Well I don't really want, because I don't really want to deal with stupid people" I said. "Well just a heads up, there is a new animatronic in the storage room that I would like to show you." He said, as he lead me to the parts and service room. I look to see a grey and black canine animatronic on the ground. It had a grey primary color and a black secondary. the only parts that were black was the muzzle, half of the ears, half of the arms and legs, and the under belly. I also noticed that it had a cowboy hat with holes for the ears. It looked pretty cute. "I ordered this last tuesday and I kind of wanted this as a gag gift for the last night guard." He chucked to himself. "So this was a prank?" I asked. "Yeah...until he ran off like a girl" He said. "Well the animatronics do try and kill you" "Yes, but I can't control them" "What do you mean?" "They're spirits inside them" "Whose spirits?" I was starting to get a little scared on what he was telling me. "The ones in the 1987, they were murdered in here at the restaurant. For some reason, they try to kill my night guards ever since. I think that it has to do with the murderer being the night guard, but I am not to sure. I just know that he might still be wearing that stupid purple night guard outfit." "Jesus...what do I do when I see him?" "If you see him? Well, you have my permission to kill him on sight" "Ok, but what happens if the animatronics get me first?" "That I have no idea" "Well, it's not like it is going to happen."

 **? POV:**

 _You have no idea how wrong you are little girl!_ I thought to myself as eat my slice of pizza quietly as I form my plans for tonight. After I finished my slice of pizza I went outside and went to my truck. I unlocked my trunk of my truck(wow say that 5 times fast) and pulled out a golden bonnie suit. I quickly put it on and went into the kitchen after the last cook left for the night. He apparently forgot lock the window so I quickly opened it even though it took a while for me to grip the damn thing with my furry paws that my suit has. I walked into the kitchen and closed the window so that there wouldn't be anything out of place. I went to the door and opened it slightly, the lights were out, the animatronics weren't active yet, and the night guard is...somewhere...well not that I ca-...ok maybe I do care for that last one, but I just need to get to where I need to go. I quickly walked out and into the parts and service room. I closed the door and pulled out a flashlight(or torch if your british)and turned it on. I turned around was met with an animatronic. I screamed bloody murder and kind of tinkled a little. I mean, who could blame me? If a killer animatronic is literally face to face to you. I heard footsteps coming in outside of the room and I quickly hid myself in under the table. I heard the door open and a flashlight turning on. "Who's in her-(wow did that came out wrong) why does it smell like piss?" The female voice said. _Ah come on I just tinkled a little..._ thought back. I heard her leave and close the door and I quickly expected the animatronic to find out, it was just a suit. I formed a plan in my head as I walked out of the room. I made a right as I come closer to the hallway. I was next to the entrance and I see her. She is looking at the cameras, not even noticing me. I quickly got out a knife from the opening on the back of my suit. No it is not an anus if you perverts are wondering. I lifted up the knife and slowly made my way to her. She finally took notice of me approaching and screamed as my knife came plunging for towards her. What I heard next was a knife hitting soft flesh...

 **OK I want to be a dick so I made a cliff hanger. See you next week!**


	4. Notice

**Sorry Guys this is not a chapter, the reason why i didnt post anything yet is because i had a family trip that lasted for a while. the chapter will be published tomorrow. then i will do another the day after.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse why I didn't post this yesterday so I am 100% guilty. Anyways hope you**

 **? POV**

When I heard my knife hitting my target, I was easily pleased. I have stabbed her in the back right where I believe the liver should be. She was screaming in pain and was covering the wound over with her hand. Blood was escaping between her fingers as she fell to the ground and in curled up in a ball as she waits for death to take her soul. At that time, I didn't notice the sound of metal hitting the floor repeatedly. When I finally heard it, I turned around to get slammed in the face by a freight train. The impact didn't really do much to the costume, but it did a number on my head. I was about to get up when I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. I looked up to see a water leak above me. I ignored it for a little bit until I realized a fatal mistake... Water plus metal(that is not water proof) will rust on contact. I quickly tried to get out of the suit, but with the sudden force of the suit, the spring locks broke free from their place! I felt them going through my body and my head. My eye sockets broke as the eyes of the animatronic, now inside me, pushed them through their limit. I started to feel cold as I fell to the floor. I don't know how I was able to survive past this, unless this is Gods way of punishment. I felt my whole body turn cold and solid as I was unable to move. I started to see my life replay in my mind and then everything turned black...

 **Mia's POV**

I just witnessed Karma as I see the killer be killed by his own suit by just a simple water drop. I would have been laughing my ass off if there wasn't a knife in me... Don't worry, I am still having a hard time trying to figure out why he didn't pull the knife out either... I was under the desk to find an animatronic right inside the room. "It's about time your ass was kicked Vincent..." Said a young, but strong voice that came from the animatronic in front of me. "Your killing streaks are over and now your grave would be in this suit. I would try to see if I can send you to a place to where you would never escape..." He said, "But first, I need to handle something important" He looks to where I was and goes into my full view. It was Wolfy that said all of that, heck he probably was the one that decked the son of a bitch into a fricken wall. He was reaching for me when pulled back in fear. Even though I can't tell the expression on his face, his eyes gave me comfort. "Don't worry, I don't I bite," He said as he hugged my body and pulled me out from under the desk carefully. When I was far away from the desk, he picked me up bridal style. He carried me out of the office and into the parts and service room. He laid me down carefully on the metal table and then carefully put a pillow under my head. "Sorry about the comfort, but this an important situation." He said. "It's a-alright." He looked at my wound and carefully removed the knife out of my back after he tilted me to the side. I felt pretty good to have it gone away, but I started to feel dizzy. I felt my eyes starting to feel heavy and felt a little cold. "Mia? Shit! I need to hurry." Wolfy said as he was looking for something around the storage. I suddenly felt my eyes close as I slip out conscious.

 **A few hours later... Wolfy's POV**

I hope she forgives me, there wasn't anything I could do...

 **Uh-oh... What did he do? Sorry If this chapter is short. There will be a post tomorrow so stay tuned!**


	6. Sorry

**Hey guys, sorry this is not a new chapter. i want to pause this story, because of school. Yes, some of you might say that i have plenty of time to do this, but i want to have school a priority for a reason. i don't wish to say what the reason is nor will i let you guys figure it out. i will post another chapter when i get a day off.**


End file.
